Fitting In
by nikki13088
Summary: Ginny, along with the trio, draco and pansy all go on a vacation to America but along the way Ginny tries to help them all get along. Takes place after the 7th book. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

The Hogwarts Express had just slowly pulled into platform 9 ¾ and students seemed to have exploded out from every part of the train, after all it was summer vacation. They all ran up to their friends and family saying their hellos and quickly started discussing their summer plans to one another. Harry, Ron and Hermione had just finished their final year and even though with all the heartache that had fallen upon them this past year they still had the Brightside which was that Voldemort was now defeated and they could finally have a fresh start and a whole summer without worrying about Voldemort or death eater attacks. Ginny was happy it was summer break and was also quite happy about the war being over but she still could not thinking about how many lives were taken during the final battle, one of which was her dear brother Fred. Ginny still had one more year to go before she graduated Hogwarts and was worried how she would deal with that year without having Harry, Ron and Hermione around, but especially Harry since they were now quite fond of each other. Ginny cleared her thoughts and decided this was a fresh start for everyone and besides it was summer break and she'll worry about her next year at Hogwarts when the time comes.

"Come on Ginny, mom and dad are waiting for us" ordered Ron

"Coming, just a second can I get my bags off the train, geez"

Harry walked over to Ginny and helped her with her bags carrying most of them and then walking with her to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Harry was quite in a good mood one being because he didn't have to go back to the Dursley's and also because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley agreed that he could stay with them for the summer as well as Hermione. He was also quite happy because of course the war was over and because he got to spend the whole summer with Ginny. Harry did have Grimmauld place to live at but it needed a lot of cleaning up so he decided to spend the summer with his best friends and deal with that mess afterwards.

"I'm glad you're staying with us Harry" said Ginny blushing

"Yeah, me too"

They soon arrived at the Burrow and started unpacking their trunks. Mrs. Weasley started dinner as soon as they got home and Mr. Weasley lit a fire. Ron and Harry we're unpacking their trunks when Hermione gave a soft knock on the door. They both looked up and seen Hermione standing there playing with her hands and looking down at the floor.

"Uh, Harry do you think I can get a minute alone with Ron?" she asked

"Oh, uh sure yeah, go ahead" replied Harry quickly exiting the room with a smirk on his face.

Hermione waited for Harry to leave and then quietly shut the bedroom door. She turned around and it took her a few seconds to actually look up at Ron and when she did her cheeks were red. She gave a small smile and sat down on the end of Ron's bed. Ron put his empty trunk on the floor and sat down next to her. They both sat there for a few seconds in silence.

"Crazy year, huh?" said Hermione with a small laugh

"Ha, yeah sure was" answered Ron nervously

"Um, well I wanted to talk about, well you know?"

Ron knew very well what she meant, she meant the kiss they shared during the final battle. He couldn't forget it that's all he ever thought about since it happened but of course he played dumb and acted like he didn't know what she meant.

"Uh, no what?"

"Well the kiss"

"Oh, ha-ha yeah funny stuff huh?" said Ron with red cheeks while he nervously scratched the back of his head.

They looked at each other and just stared. Hermione looked down at her hands and then back up again and gave a small smile as they both leaned in closer to each other. Ron was able to smell the girly perfume on Hermione as they neared closer to each other. Hermione felt Ron's breath against her face and she closed her eyes awaiting his lips to touch hers and then suddenly, both their eyes flew open as they heard Ron's mom call them down for dinner.

"DINNER TIME EVERYONE LETS GO!" shouted Mrs. Weasley

Hermione and Ron just gave a small giggle and then they both got up and walked down to the kitchen. They sat down next to each other and waited for the rest of the family to gather around. The whole family was there besides Fred of course, there were Ginny, Ron, Percy, George, Charlie, Bill, Molly, Arthur, Hermione, and Harry. They all started piling food onto their plates when Mrs. Weasley broke the silence.

"So Bill how long will you be staying dear?"

"Oh not to long mom, I got to get back to Fleur I promised her we would spend some time alone tonight when I got back" said Bill swallowing a mouthful of food.

"Yeah, I me and Percy need to leave after dinner to mom, Percy needs to get back to the ministry and I got to get back to work" said Charlie

"Well alright dears, just be careful and Bill make sure you tell Fleur we all said hello." said Molly with a small smile.

"So mom any big plans for the summer vacation?" asked Ron

"I'm afraid not Ronald, your father, George and I plan on helping what is left of the order out with cleaning up Hogwarts after the battle that took place there."

"Oh, we would love to help out" said Hermione

"No, no, no, you lot will have a summer vacation because it's well deserved. I don't want you all cleaning up the whole summer, I want you all to make this your dream vacation now that the war is over." Stated Molly

"But we don't have anywhere to go" said Ron

"Well think of something, you all have very imaginative minds and I'm sure you can make this summer spectacular if you put your minds to it." Said Mr. Weasley

"No way, I don't want to be off having fun while everyone else is at Hogwarts cleaning up the mess" stated Harry sounding angry.

"Harry, dear, listen to me carefully. When Arthur and I lost Fred it of course was a big shocker and a tragic event no parent should go through." said Molly, starting to cry.

The rest of them around the table grew silent and couldn't help but become teary eyed. Hermione and Ginny were the only two that cried out loud with Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley regained himself and started finishing what Molly couldn't.

"You see, losing Fred will be hard to overcome but me and Molly both know he lived his life to the fullest making the most fun out of everyday. We want you lot to enjoy this summer before you start your lives and before Ginny needs to go back for her final year and she'll be there without you guys. I want you all to make the most of this summer" finished Arthur wiping away a single tear that slid down to his cheek.

"Fine, but what should we do?" asked Ron

"Whatever you guys decide, it's up to you. Just let me and Arthur know what you plan on doing, we will be leaving in the morning for Hogwarts." said Molly, starting to clear the table.


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner was over they all said goodbye to Bill, Charlie and Percy and then headed upstairs to get ready for bed. Ginny and Hermione were sharing Ginny's room for the summer while Harry shared Ron's room and George just kept to himself in his own room. The girls quietly walked into Ron's room and sat down on the floor while Ron and Harry sat on their beds. They were all quiet for a few seconds and then Ginny spoke.

"So where should we go guys?"

"I don't know Ginny, it still feels weird to have fun" said Hermione sadly.

"Yeah but mom and dad are right, this is our last summer together before we move on to start our lives. Look at us, this is who we are, we're best friends sitting around talking about all the problems in our lives. Well what problems do we have now? Voldemort is dead and now we actually have some kind of freedom. I know Fred would not want us to sit around a cry about him, he would want us to be happy." said Ginny trying to hold back tears.

"We could have a whole school reunion, have a big party here at the Burrow while mom and dad are gone" suggested Ron.

"Please, your parents will kill us" said Hermione

"Well they did say to make the most of the summer" said Ron back.

"That doesn't mean go crazy" snapped Hermione

"How about a vacation somewhere?" asked Harry

"That's a good idea, but where?" said Hermione

"Diagon Alley?" suggested Ron

"Hell no, why would we go there and stay in some shitty hotel room, we want to get away from our problems" snapped Ginny.

"Egypt?" said Hermione

"No, me and Ron have already been" said Ginny

"Hmm, then I really don't know, maybe we should just stay here" said Harry

"No, that's boring, we need to get away and do something, like job hunt" said Hermione getting excited.

"Hermione please stop being such a geek" laughed Ron

"I'm not a geek Ronald, I just think about my future a lot more then you do."

"I'VE GOT IT!" yelled Ginny standing up from the floor.

They all stopped talking and looked at Ginny watching her pace around the room. She seemed to have been in deep thought and then a huge smile spread across her face.

"Why not leave here and vacation is a whole other country?"

"Duh, I said Japan" said Ron

"No, I mean even bigger, explore a place we never ever dreamt of going" said Ginny as her voice got louder.

"Um, Africa?" asked Hermione

"How about AMERICA!" shouted Ginny

"America? But Ginny that's all the way on the other side of the world. You can't be serious?" said Hermione sounding worried.

"I am serious, why not? We'll even do it the muggle way, get on an airplane and fly to……to………….-

"Ireland?" cut in Ron

"Ireland isn't in America Ron" snapped Hermione

"Oh"

"NEW YORK!" yelled Ginny even louder.

"New York? Ginny are you mad, we're not capable of going to New York, especially to the city. We'll surely be killed we don't know that way of life." argued Hermione

"You do, and so does Harry, and Ron and I have learned from what dad has taught us. You make it sound like we're aliens from out of planet. We're humans just like Americans." pleaded Ginny

"I don't know Ginny, that's a whole different world for us" said Ron

"But that's the whole idea, to explore something new and exciting. What do you think Harry?" said Ginny with glowing eyes.

Harry thought about this for a while but still wasn't sure. Of course all of this sounded splendid it really did but to leave London, the magical world it was a whole new environment for them and somehow this thrilled Harry.

"Lets do it, lets go" agreed Harry

"WHAT?" shouted Hermione in shock.

"Are you sure about this mate?"

"Yes Ron I'm sure, Ginny is right we need to do something different and crazy and exciting"

"Please Hermione?" said Ginny with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh please, don't give me those. What about money? We'll need muggle money and American money and we don't have enough for that. Plane tickets are expensive and then we'll need a place to stay while in America"

"Well I have some money but I was putting a lot of it towards fixing up Grimmauld place." said Harry

"See Ginny, we can't go" said Hermione sounding satisfied.

"Well then we'll just have to ask someone who has money to tag along." said Ginny grabbing a quill and a piece of parchment.

"Like who?" said Ron following Ginny over to the desk in his room and read what she was writing over her shoulder.

"Shhh, let me concentrate Ron" snapped Ginny

Ginny racked her head to find the right words to explain their situation and then she soon started scribbling down a bunch of words. Ron couldn't make out who it was to and Ginny soon tied the note to Hedwig's leg and had her fly off into the night sky.

"Ginny, where is that letter going?" asked Ron

"I can't say, you'll just have to wait" said Ginny smiling

"Oh no we don't I want to know now" demanded Ron

"Oh please, you'll just have a hissy fit, who else should we invite to go with us?" said Ginny

"What do you mean who else, we already don't have enough money for ourselves to go." Said Ron

"Oh we will soon enough" said Ginny almost in an evil tone.

They all stood there in silence for a bit more and then decided to go to sleep. Everyone wanted to know exactly who that letter was going to but they just had no idea. Who did Ginny know who had lots of money? Who did she know that would be willing to spend that much money on a trip for all of them to America? After all these thoughts ran through Harry, Ron's and Hermione's head they all soon feel asleep awaiting the next day.

The next morning was hot and sunny. The sunlight beamed in through Ginny's bedroom window onto Hermione's mane of hair. She opened her eyes and was blinded for a few seconds by the light but soon adjusted to it. She threw the blankets off of herself and sat up and looked around. Hermione noticed all of Ginny's things were packed up and even some of her own stuff was. She wondered what was going on and decided to go downstairs to breakfast. Hermione walked into the kitchen to find everyone awake already.

"Good morning Hermione dear, sit down for some breakfast" said Mrs. Weasley pulling out a chair for Hermione.

"Ginny, why is all of our stuff packed?" asked Hermione taking a seat.

"Packed? Oh so you all have decided on a place to go have you?" asked Mr. Weasley

"Yeah, we're going to Ameri-

Ginny stomped on her brother's foot causing him to make a nasty face at her. Ginny was going to quickly fill in the last part but she couldn't think of anything.

"Was that America?" asked Mrs. Weasley

"Of course not mom, we're not that dumb, that's absolutely crazy. But this place is called America, is like um a replica of the finest places to visit in America, it's like a small marketplace right outside of London." lied Ginny with a small laugh.

"I've never heard of this place before, have you Arthur?"

"No Molly I can't say that I have"

"Oh that's because its new, yeah it just opened up a little after Christmas" lied Ginny again.

Ginny felt terrible lying to her parents and she could feel the stares of her Ron, Hermione and Harry on her. She quickly got up and went into the living room giving a nod for the others to follow. Once they all got into the living room Ron burst out.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU STOMP ON MY FOOT AND FAR MORE WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU LYING TO MOM AND DAD LIKE THAT?"

"SHHH! Because Ron, you know as well as I do that they won't allow us to go to America, they'll kill us."

"Duh, Ginny, that's because it's dangerous just like we told you yesterday night" spat Ron

"Well just shush ok? Please just let me handle this."

They all walked back into the kitchen and sat back down. Both Arthur and Molly gave a suspicious glare at them.

"Ginny dear you wouldn't happen to be planning a trip to New York City, would you?" asked Mrs. Weasley clearing the dishes.

"Huh, how did you know that?" asked Ginny surprised

"Because George overheard you all talking about it last night and he told us this morning about your plans" she said turning around to face them all.

"What, George? Why did you tattle?"

"Because Ginny, you guys are going to get hurt" said George

"We're going because it's suppose to be fun, or have you forgotten what that's like?" said Ginny with a cold voice.

The words weren't even out of her mouth yet and she regretted them. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley both gave a small gasp at the sentence that Ginny said and Harry and Ron just looked really uncomfortable.

"That's enough Ginny get up to your room right now" ordered Mr. Weasley

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said" said Ginny quickly running up to her room with tears streaming down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny threw herself on her bed burying her face in her pillow crying. Why was she still being treated like a child, she was a grown woman now. Then she thought of why she would have said such a cruel thing to George after his twin brother had just been killed less then a month ago. Why were her parents being so protective they were the ones that pushed them to do something like this anyway? Ginny lifted her face out of her pillow when she felt someone sit on the edge of her bed. She looked over and seen it was her mother. Ginny sat up and hugged her mom and cried in her arms.

"I'm sorry mom; I didn't mean to say something so cruel I was just angry"

"I know Ginny dear, but you owe the apology to George really" said Molly stroking her daughters hair and wiping away her tears.

Ginny nodded and then grabbed a tissue from the side table and blew her nose.

"Mom why can't we go to America, you and dad wanted us to go somewhere for the summer"

"Ginny sweetheart please, I just lost my son and I don't want to have to worry about you all while you're so far away. I rather you all stay close by, that's what I thought you all might do anyway I never thought you would choose someplace like New York."

Ginny gave another nod and hugged her mom. It looked like their summer plans have been squashed. Ginny went downstairs and apologized to George who of course forgave his baby sister in a heartbeat. George was different now, he was no longer the funny brother just a brother. He was more responsible and more grown up and the total opposite of what Fred was. This made Ginny sad but she knew why he was the way he was and she didn't blame him. Ginny's parents soon had packed and were getting ready to leave for Hogwarts.

"Alright dears, stay out of trouble and please plan something safely for the summer. Your father, George and I will be back as soon as everything is cleared up at Hogwarts. Remember to send an owl if anything and we'll be here in a jiffy." Said Mrs. Weasley kissing everyone goodbye.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and George all got in the fireplace and yelled Hogwarts and then we're soon engulfed by green flames which made them disappear from site. The rest of them just sat down in the living room bored out of their minds.

"Well now that the trip to America was cancelled want to tell us who that letter went to?" asked Ron

"Oh, I forgot about that" said Ginny, and then there was a knock at the door.

"Who the bloody hell can that be" said Ron getting up to answer the door but Ginny ran in front of him.

"Oh I'll get it why don't you wait here"

Ron just shrugged his shoulders and sat back down on the couch as Ginny went into the kitchen to answer the door. She opened the door and there stood the well to familiar platinum blonde haired Slytherin. He glared at Ginny with his icy gray eyes as if he could see right through her. Ginny then noticed Pansy Parkinson standing behind him.

"Oh hey Malfoy, uh Parkinson, come in and sit down" gestured Ginny to the table.

Draco and Pansy sat down at the table and just looked around as if disgusted by their surroundings. Ginny sat down across from them feeling very nervous.

"This is a house?" snarled Draco

"Yes, it's not much but its home to us" said Ginny with a small smile.

"Your right it isn't much at all." Replied Pansy

Ginny just glared at Pansy ready to jump on her at any minute.

"So Weasley, about that letter" said Draco

"Oh yeah" said Ginny being snapped from her thoughts. "Well we wanted to go to America, to New York but-

"But what? You're not going now?" snapped Draco

"Well my mom and dad kind of found out and they didn't approve of it"

"Oh, so what go anyway" said Pansy

"I couldn't I'd get in so much trouble"

"Not if they didn't find out" said Draco simply

Just then the trio walked in and right away chaos broke out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS MALFOY DOING SITTING IN OUR KITCHEN WITH THAT PUG OF A GIRL!" yelled Ron taking out his wand.

"Ron calm down, this is who I sent the letter to"

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Because Weaslebee, I'm rich"

"Why are you here Malfoy?" asked Harry coldly.

"Well Potter seems your ginger haired girlfriend over here wrote me a letter asking me to help out with this big vacation plan you guys have"

"Yeah well the trips cancelled so get lost Malfoy" snapped Ron

"Manners Weasley" snarled Pansy

"You're right where are my manners, sorry Pansy you'll have to sit outside because dogs aren't allowed on the table." Snapped Ron

Pansy took out her wand and got ready to curse Ron when Draco grabbed her arm and lowered it down. Pansy gave him a weird look and put her wand away.

"Why don't you guys just go anyway?" asked Draco

"Uh are you deaf because our parents said no"

"Alright Weaslebee I got that part. I thought you lot we're a lot more interesting then that. That's why I'm here in the first place. I want in on your "vacation" idea. I want to go to America with Pansy here and since I'm not familiar with the muggle lifestyle I'm sure the mudblood would be very helpful in a trip like this"

Hermione gave Draco a nasty look and folded her arms. "Why on earth would we want to take a vacation with you Malfoy? We want to get away from our problems not bring them with us"

"Well Granger I'm paying so you have no choice" said Draco smirking.

"Ginny this is crazy, your parents will be so mad at you. Do you really want to go through with this?" asked Harry

Ginny thought about this for a while. She knew how mad her parents would be but she also knew how much they wanted them to have a summer they would never forget and she most certainly wanted to do something exciting. Ginny smiled to herself and started to speak.

"I think we should go guys, why not, because mom and dad said no? Well guess what, we always do things even when they say no. This is our chance to do something fun and exciting."

"Fine, I'm with Ginny guys, what about you Ron? Hermione?"

"Fine, but if we get in trouble your taking the blame Ginny" said Ron

Hermione agreed

"This still doesn't seem right, why do you want to go with us Malfoy?" asked Harry

Draco looked almost embarrassed when he was asked this question; he folded his hands and looked down at the table.

"You guys saved my life more then once during the final battle and I guess maybe this is my way of repaying you" said Draco quietly.

The trio and Ginny looked at each other and then agreed to it.

"If we go we need to get along, no fighting, no name calling and use of first names only, not last" said Ginny

"Fine fair enough" said Draco

"JUST WAIT A DAMN MINUTE" yelled Ron "This is crazy, mom and dad said no and besides I don't want to vacation with this giant ass and his dog"

Draco and Pansy didn't even make a comment back they just sat back in the chairs and almost looked a bit hurt by what Ron said. Harry sat down next to Ginny at the table and folded his hands. He looked like he was thinking hard about something or that he was trying to decide on something.

"Your mother helped me out of death when I faced Voldemort. She lied to help save me. She lied to the Voldemort knowing that she would surely be killed if he knew what she had done. For that Draco I think I can manage a vacation with you and Pansy." said Harry calmly.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny didn't know about Narcissa Malfoy helping Harry like that, they all seemed to have calmed a bit and were more open now to having Draco and Pansy tag along with them. They all sat there in silence for a good 5 minutes until Ginny stood up.

"Lets get ready everyone, this is going to be really fun and I can't wait."

Nobody said anything they all still sat there; Pansy and Draco both looked uncomfortable. Ron looked mad and Harry looked like he was still thinking as Hermione just sat there looking down at the table. Ginny knew this was going to be the vacation from hell if they all didn't patch things up. She decided to break the ice.

"Pansy, Hermione, why don't you guys come upstairs with me and help me finish packing."

Pansy and Hermione locked eyes for a second and then they both looked at Ginny. Pansy shrugged and then got up following Hermione and Ginny. Now is the kitchen were three men who felt even more awkward then before the girls left. Draco cleared his throat and spoke.

"So is anyone else coming?"

"Not that I know of unless my deranged sister decided to send more letters"

"Malfoy, why aren't you spending time with your parents for the summer?" asked Harry

"Oh, uh they're doing they're own thing and I didn't want to go so I just stayed behind."

"Oh" said Harry with a bit of surprise.

Draco realized how crazy he was acting; he was being a softy, what the heck was wrong with him? He quickly snapped back to Slytherin mode.

"Not that it's any of your business Potter!"

Harry and Ron rolled they're eyes and just got up and walked into the living room leaving Draco to in the kitchen alone. They walked into the living room and started talking.

"Do you believe that giant git?" said Ron

"I don't know, do you think he's changed?" asked Harry

"Oh please, Malfoy change? That's ridiculous"

Draco got up from the chair in the kitchen and started pacing around looking at the small knick knacks on the shelves. Then he heard Ron and Harry talking in the living room. He pressed his ear up against the door to hear what they were saying.

"I'll tell you what that sneaky snake is doing, now that his precious Dark Lord is dead he wants to fit in and that's why he's here. He's all alone because even his parents realize what a lost cause he is" said Ron real nasty.

Draco took his ear from the door and looked down at his feet and glanced over himself real quick. He was pissed at what Ron had said but he knew it was true. He was there to fit into they're crowd now. Of course he would never admit that or show it but it was true. He felt his eyes getting watery and then that's when the door to the living room hit him right smack in the face.

"OWE!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Draco, I didn't know you were coming into the living room the same time I was coming in the kitchen" said Ginny trying to get a look at his face to see the damage she had caused.

Draco wasn't actually going into the living room he was eavesdropping but Ginny didn't need to know the details. Draco also noticed how Ginny was the only one of the bunch that addressed him by his first name which was nice but again he would never admit that either. He quickly regained his posture and gave her a cold sneer.

"Watch where the hell you're going Weaslette"

"I said I was sorry, can't you accept th-………..are you crying?"

"No, I'm not crying, it's all this dirt in this filthy house" he said pushing passed Ginny and into the living room in search of Pansy ignoring the nasty looks Ron gave him as he walked upstairs.

"Don't steal anything!" yelled Ron up to Draco.

Harry slapped Ron in the arm and Ron just shrugged his shoulders and then they walked back into the kitchen. They watched as Ginny searched the junk draw in the kitchen for something.

"Ginny, I can't believe you actually invited Malfoy and his pet"

"Oh Ron please, can't we stop this baby bullshit?" she answered still rummaging through the draw.

"What are you looking for?" asked Harry

"A map"

"A map, what for?" asked Ron

"For our trip to airport, I've certainly have never been to an airport have you Harry?"

"Oh, uh no but I know how it works and I'm sure Hermione does to."

"Oh, good point, I'll go get her." said Ginny running back upstairs.

"Can you believe her? Mom's going to kill us if she found out, literally kill us and then stuff us and have us as her own personal stuffed children" shouted Ron pacing the kitchen.

"Ron relax mate, this will be fun and if it turns out not to be fun, it will sure be something new we discovered."

Ron gave a small smile and Harry and him went upstairs to help the girls finish packing.

Ginny was running upstairs when she stopped to listen to a conversation Draco and Pansy were having. They didn't sound angry, they just sounded upset and disappointed. Ginny didn't turn the hallway corner yet because she wanted to hear what they were saying.

"Well then what do you wanna do?" asked Pansy

"I don't know, they really hate us Pansy. I thought maybe they might, I don't know, forgive u s maybe? But that was just wishful thinking."

Ginny was shocked at how important it was for them to be accepted by her and her friends. She decided to pretend not to have heard anything and walked around the corner as if she had just come upstairs. She casually walked up to them noticing them both give a small jump of surprise as she called to them.

"Hey you guys, you know we could use some help packing"

"Well then you should ask your precious boyfriend for help. Me and Draco already packed before we got here so that's your problem not ours." said Pansy

Ginny just rolled her eyes and walked past them into her room where she found Hermione writing a letter to her parents.

"Hey Hermione, do you know how to actually get to the airport?"

"Oh of course Ginny, I've been there a few times. Actually that's why I', writing to my parents. I am asking them to give us a ride to the airport tomorrow because we're going on vacation."

"Oh, they won't be against it?

"Of course not, they know I'm pretty responsible and I know about muggle lifestyle so they won't be too worried. Besides they think we're going to Australia." Laughed Hermione

"Geez Hermione, you're a real good liar for someone who does everything by the book" teased Ginny

"Yeah I know, but that's what should be expected since I have friends like Ron and Harry."

Hermione sent her letter and then she and Ginny finished getting their luggage together. After they had finished packing Hermione got letter back from her parents saying they agreed to take her and her friends to the airport. Her and Ginny then went downstairs to the living room and sat down with the others. Draco and Pansy sat next to each other on a couch and the rest of them were on the opposite side of the living room sitting.

"Hey guys, so listen my parents are going to come pick us up and give us a ride to the airport tomorrow so I guess lets enjoy this last night here in the Burrow."

"Please Granger, how can we enjoy anything in this pig pen of a house?" snarled Pansy

"That's funny Pansy because I thought a filthy dog like you would feel right at home" said Ron standing up from the couch.

"STOP IT GUYS!" yelled Ginny pulling her brother to sit back down. "Now get over yourselves already, I want to enjoy this vacation and we aren't going to if we can't even sit in the same room together"

They all looked at the floor acting as if none of the fighting had come from them, like they were all innocent. Ginny stood up and walked over to the kitchen door and then turned back to them.

"We agreed we would use first names, so get use to it. Now Pansy, Hermione why don't you girls come help me decide what we're having for dinner." she said walking into the kitchen.

Hermione and Pansy looked at each other and then stood up and followed Ginny into the kitchen. Harry, Ron and Draco just sat there in silence. Draco looked around and noticed a chess set on a nearby table.

"You guys play?" he asked nodding towards the chess set.

Harry and Ron both looked over to the set and then back at Draco.

"Well we do, but I usually lose because Ron's the chess master" joked Harry

"Really? Well Weaslebee…………….I mean Weasley……………..I mean Ron, I'm pretty good myself, wanna play me?" said Draco getting up and sitting down at the nearby table.

Ron just rolled his eyes and got up and joined him at the table.

"I suppose I could, however I hope you're ready to kiss my freckled ass because that's what you'll be doing once this game is through"

"Yeah but not before you get a taste if a real purebloods skills"

Harry just sat and watched he couldn't help but give a small laugh. This certainly was going to be an interesting game.


	4. Chapter 4

About an hour later Ginny came into the living room and told them it was time for dinner. Ron and Draco seemed to have been fighting over who won the Chess game so she just rolled her eyes and walked back into the kitchen.

"They fighting again?" asked Hermione

"Yep"

"Honestly, don't those boys have anything better to do?"

"I guess not" laughed Ginny

Just then the boys came into the kitchen and sat down around the table for dinner. Not much was said just small talk about the food. Ginny then remembered about sleeping arrangements.

"Oh yeah, Pansy and Draco you guys could sleep in Fred and George's room"

Draco and Pansy both looked uncomfortable about this idea.

"Look I know this is no castle but its going to have to do" snapped Ginny

"No, it's not that" said Draco

"Then what is it?"

Draco gave Pansy a quick glance and she just looked down at the table.

"Well, it's just a bit weird sleeping in, you know?"

Ginny just registered what he meant and she didn't blame him, after all Fred did just die less then a month ago, she to would feel weird sleeping in his bed.

"Oh, of course, well then there is Bill and Charlie's rooms"

"Um, how about just the couches?" asked Pansy

"Sure but that won't be as comfortable"

"Oh its ok, the couch will do" said Pansy

After that last sentence nothing else was said for the rest of dinner. Ginny cleaned the kitchen with Hermione and then she went and got some blankets and pillows for Pansy and Draco to sleep on the couches. They barely even spoke for the rest of the night, they more like nodded goodnight and then they all went to turn in for the night. Draco laid on the couch watching the fire in the fireplace start to fade out. He glanced over to Pansy who was out like a light. He just couldn't stop thinking about how he was sleeping on a couch in a Weasley's home. This thought made him give a small laugh and with that he dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning arrived and it was a beautiful sunny day. Birds were chirping, there was a light breeze and Ginny woke up in a fabulous mood. Today was the day they were going to America. With this thought finally sinking in, Ginny threw off the covers and jumped out of bed. She ripped open the curtain and let the sunshine blind Hermione in the face. Hermione gave a loud moan and pulled the covers over her face. Ginny just grabbed the blankets and ripped them off throwing them on the floor. She then ran from her room to Ron's and did the same thing to Ron and Harry who gave the same reaction as Hermione. Ginny was about to go give Draco and Pansy the same treatment when she stopped at the top of the stairs. She thought about how badly this could turn out, she was too happy and excited though and she needed to express it.

"What the hell" she said to herself running down the stairs.

She ran over and pulled open all the curtains in the living room letting the sunlight hit Draco's and Pansy's faces.

"GET UP EVERYONE, TODAY WE'RE GOING TO AMERICA, WE'RE GOING TO NEW YORK! HURRY GET UP!" she screamed

Ginny ran in the kitchen to start breakfast and Pansy and Draco sat up and looked at each other, they couldn't help but start laughing, after all they too were very excited about they're trip today. The rest of them walked down from upstairs into the kitchen and Draco and Pansy got up and followed. They all sat down around the table waiting for Ginny to finish cooking.

"Where's the coffee Weaslette?" moaned Draco

"Coffee? You drink coffee? I didn't make any because my parents aren't home but I'll throw some on for you" said Ginny

"Thanks" said Draco so low that Ginny was almost unable to hear him.

Ginny finished breakfast and served everyone and gave Draco his coffee. They sat and ate quietly just hearing everyone chew they're food.

"So, who's excited about our trip?" asked Ginny

Nobody answered they just kept eating.

"Nobody? Then why are we even going?"

"I am" said Pansy

They all looked at Pansy surprised she had admitted it, even Draco looked surprised. Pansy then looked down at her food and started playing with it with her fork. Ginny gave a big smile.

"Anyone else?" she asked

"Yeah I guess I am to" said Draco not even looking up at any of them.

"Awesome, Hermione, Harry, Ron, what about you guys?" Ginny asked

They all nodded.

"Good, now girls help me clean the kitchen and boys go shower and take the luggage down to the door." Ordered Ginny

They all followed order and went to work. Ginny sure sounded a lot like Mrs. Weasley. After the girls finished cleaning the kitchen they to went and showered and got ready for they're trip to America. After everything was packed and ready to go, they all sat in the living room waiting for Hermione's parents to show up.

"You know what I just thought of?" asked Ron

"Hmm?" said Hermione

"Well don't we need to order tickets and pay for them still?"

"Yeah, but we can just do that when we get to the airport"

"I don't know, I'm sure you need to do it ahead of time first"

"Oh Ron, stop worrying so much, it will be alright."

"If you say so"

Just then there was a beep outside of the Burrow and they all went and started grabbing they're luggage and loading into the Granger's van. They all piled into the van. Hermione's parents sat up front, then Hermione, Ron and Harry sat in the middle row, and then Ginny sat next to Draco and Pansy in the back.

"Everyone ready for they're trip to Australia?" asked Mrs. Granger

"Australia?" said Draco sounding confused

Ginny pinched his arm real tight and he quickly grabbed his arm away from her and gave her a nasty face.

"Yes, Australia that is where you all are going isn't it?"

"Oh, yeah of course, it just seems so unreal still" said Draco pretending to laugh.

Hermione's mom gave a big smile and then they started pulling away from the Burrow. About 2 hours later they came to the airport and they all looked amazed.

"So this is an airport?" asked Draco sounding almost excited.

They all looked out of the windows pushing they're faces up against the glass trying to get a better look. Hermione opened the van door and she was almost pushed out from the excitement of the others. They all looked around observing the planes landing and taking off.

"Wow airplanes are bigger when you see them in real life" said Ron

Hermione and Harry rolled they're eyes playfully and started laughing. It was only Hermione and Harry who really knew anything about how airports worked and what to expect. They were all snapped out of they're excitement when they heard something hit the ground. They all turned towards the trunk of the van where they saw Mr. and Mrs. Granger unloading the trunks.

"Hey careful with my bags, the stuff in there in way more valuable then your whole van" snapped Draco pulling his bag from Mr. Granger.

"Excuse me?" said Mr. Granger angrily

Hermione quickly ran over and slid in between her father and Draco.

"Sorry dad, he's just a bit grumpy from the trip."

"Very well then, you kids be careful and stay out of trouble." He said giving Hermione a kiss on the head.

"Have fun in Australia everyone" called Mrs. Granger giving her daughter a great big hug.

"Thanks for the ride mom and dad, I'll see you's soon, bye" called Hermione running to catch up with her friends.

Hermione finally caught up with them and started leading the way. She walked up to one of the counters to talk to a representative. The lady kindly smiled down at her.

"Can I help you miss?"

"Uh yes please, I need 6 tickets to New York"

"Oh? No reservations were made I assume?"

"Uh no, do you have anything available?"

"Hmm, let me check" said the lady searching her computer frantically for 6 openings for the requested plane ride.

After about 5 minutes she spoke.

"Your in luck I have 6 openings, however you won't be sitting together."

"Oh, um excuse me for one moment" said Hermione turning around to her friends. "Listen there are 6 openings but we won't all be sitting together, can I trust you all to behave while on the plane and not make us look like a bunch of total idiots?"

"Of course Hermione, we're not that stupid" said Ron

They all looked at him for moment

"Ok well maybe we are, but don't worry"

Hermione turned back to the lady

"Sure we'll take it" said Hermione smiling

The lady looked a little surprised at the acceptance and then leaned over the counter a bit to Hermione.

"Are you sure you can afford all of this Miss?"

Draco then walked in front of Hermione and leaned in closer to the lady.

"Just book the flight Ma'am" he said pulling out a wad of money laying it on the counter.

The lady looked even more surprised and took out what the purchase cost and started taking they're luggage.

"Oh wait before you take those" said Hermione pulling out her wand and turning to the others. "Guys give me your wands, we won't get through security with these" she said taking everyone's wands.

Hermione grabbed her bag back and stuck the wands inside the bag without the lady seeing. She then handed the bag back to the lady and then they started walking to the gate.


End file.
